The inventive concepts relate to methods for manufacturing a semiconductor package and, more particularly, to methods for manufacturing a semiconductor package with improved bonding reliability.
Higher-functional, higher-speed, and higher-density semiconductor devices and electronic products have been demanded in the semiconductor industry and the electronic industry. To satisfy these demands, various semiconductor-mounting techniques have been developed.
For example, a package-on-package (PoP) technique of stacking a package on another package has been developed to stack a plurality of semiconductor chips vertically and to realize a higher-density chip stack. The PoP technique may integrate semiconductor chips having various functions in an area smaller than a conventional package technique.
In general, a lower package may be electrically connected to an upper package through solder balls in a product realized by the PoP technique. Thus, improved bonding reliability of the solder balls may be desired for good electrical connection between the upper package and the lower package. The improved bonding reliability of the solder balls may be desired in other various semiconductor devices as well as the PoP product.